smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Return of the Exiled Smurf (Hero Stories)/Part 2
A little while later in Gargamel's hovel, Gargamel had Hawkeye trapped inside a cage. "There we go! Tomorrow, at dawn, I'll take you out of the cage... in order to dissolve you in a solution of serpent venom! HA! HA! HA! You will be used to make the philosopher's stone that will let me change metals into GOLD! I'll be rich! Immensely rich! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Gargamel said. Brainy had overheard his entire plan. He decided to run back to the village to tell Papa Smurf. It's horrible! I have to warn Papa Smurf! Brainy thought to himself. "All that gold will increase my power even more! For I'm already powerful!" Gargamel proclaimed. "See all these bottles! They contain diabolic potions! HA! HA! HA! This phial, for instance, contains a liquid that makes one invisible." he said holding a green phial. "This one transforms whoever drinks it into a GIANT!" he said holding a yellow phial. "This one, on other hand, shrinks you to the size of a thumb!" he said holding a red phial. "As for this one, it's a violent poison!" Azrael snared at the cage, drool dropping from his mouth. He leaped for it. "A single drop and... AZRAEL!" Gargamel shouted, as Azrael hung from the cage, clawing at Hawkeye; who held onto the bars at the other end. "I've already told you that Smurf wasn't for you!" Gargamel said furiously. "I need it to..." he said, before Hawkeye poked his finger with an arrow. "OUCH!" Gargamel shouted in pain. "I'll be glad to get rid of you." ... Brainy meanwhile managed to return to the village and told Papa Smurf what had happened. "...and he smurfed him into a cage, you say?" Papa Smurf asked. "Yes, Papa Smurf! And tomorrow he's going to smurf him in serpent smurf!" Brainy said. "Oh, my smurfness! We have to rescue Hawkeye before it's tool late! Hurry! Assemble every Smurf! We're smurfing out right away!" Papa Smurf said adamantly. Back at Gargamel's hovel, Gargamel was leaving in order to get the mandrake root for the formula. "You be good! I'm going to search for mandrake roots! Come, Azrael!" Gargamel said. "Meeooww!" Azrael said, as he slept on a blanket. "No way! I have no trust in you! Let's go, come on!" Gargamel said. Azrael just stared at Hawkeye as he left the hovel with Gargamel. A few minutes later after Gargamel left, Hawkeye began talking to himself. "This time, I'm really smurfed!" he said to himself. "I'll never see my friends, or my village again!" "HEY!" a voice called out. He looked around and saw it was Papa Smurf and the other Smurfs. "Be brave, Hawkeye! We're here!" Papa Smurf said. "PAPA SMURF! SMURFS! I'M SMURFED!" Hawkeye shouted in delight. "Hang in there!" Dempsey said. "We're going to smurf you out of here, laddie!" Fergus said. "And in no smurf at all!" Hefty said. "Be quick!" Hawkeye said. "Hefty! Climb up there and smurf the rope!" Papa Smurf said. "Yes, Papa Smurf!" Hefty replied, as he jumped up onto a stool, then to the table, and finally one big jump to the cage. He wasn't going to reach it, until Hawkeye grabbed his hand. "Thanks!" Hefty said. "Here goes!" "Hey!? I'm going to bust my smurf!" Hawkeye said, just as Hefty swung his axe and cut the rope. They fell to the floor. The crash left both Smurfs dazed. "Okay! Now we're going to..." Papa Smurf said. "WATCH OUT, LADDIES! The sorcerer's smurfing this way!" Fergus shouted "EVERY SMURF FOR THEMSELVES!" Dempsey shouted, as they all ran into hiding. Gargamel opened the door and seen the cage on the floor. "Trying to escape, eh?... Just wait!" Gargamel said fiercely. The Smurfs watched as Gargamel replaced the rope with a thick set of chains and hung it back up. "There! Now you just keep on trying! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Gargamel said, before he went to the book. "Let's see! Do I have all the ingredients? Hmm, I'm missing the sulfur! I must have some upstairs! Come, Azrael!" The Smurfs emerged from hiding, Papa Smurf spotted a file on the ground, "Quick! Three Smurfs on the cage!" Papa Smurf said. Fergus, Dempsey and Hefty were the three Smurfs to jump to the cage. "Smurf me the rope over there!" Papa Smurf said. Clumsy brought over the rope, and Handy tied it round both ends before throwing the end up to the cage. "All ready? Go on! Smurf down!" Papa Smurf said. Dempsey, Hefty and Fergus jumped from the cage, as they held the rope, taking the file up to Hawkeye. Hawkeye was just about to grab the file, before Fergus shouted, "Watch out, laddies! There he is!" They let go of the rope, causing the file to drop to the ground and back into hiding. Gargamel came down the stairs and seen the file on the ground. "How did this file get here?... And this rope!... Weird!" Gargamel said to himself. "Oh, well! I'll see about it later! It's time for me to get to work!" The Smurfs could only watch from their hiding spots as Gargamel prepared the formula. "And ten drops of serpent venom! Ha! Ha! Ha! One... two... three... four..." Gargamel said as he carefully prepared the formula. "I hope the others smurf me out of here soon, otherwise it's all over for me," Hawkeye said to himself as he watched on in fear. Smurf to Part 3 Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:Return of the Exiled Smurf Chapters